Count Dan Gate Vlad
=Appearance= He was first seen wearing noblemen clothes from the Fairy Human Continent. He is unusually tall, easily two and a half meters. Furthermore, he has well-developed muscles like a bodybuilder, with black skin. This gave his clothing the appearance that they were about to burst apart. He has an overflowing beard, with thick cod roe-like lips, bushy eyebrows, and golden hair that was combed in an 'all back' manner. =History= Count Dan Gate Vlad was born as the third son of a vampire family head. He couldn't hope for an inheritance. But thanks to the magic talent he was born with, he became an A ranked magician. Once, he graduated from magic school, Dan immediately registered with the Adventurers' Guild, brimming with frontier spirit, and rushed out of the Demon Continent. He went around the world, embarking on all sorts of adventures, such as slaying monsters, hunting robbers, getting into fights with dragons, destroying Legions that made an enemy of him all by himself, and exploring dangerous dungeons. At first people around him took their distance because he was from a Demon race. But because of his sociableness, strength, and gentlemanly conduct, the animosity that was there at the beginning was quickly blown away, and he made many friends and colleagues. Once, Dan was going hunting for pirates when he met Seras. Mrs. Seras Gate Vlad was well known as the former female captain of a pirate-hunting ship. She was a competent person with a B+ rank in magic. Those two met, and immediately fell in love at first sight. On the same day, Dan delivered a bracelet to Seras and married her. All their friends at the time could not keep up with their speed, and everyone was surprised. The two returned to the Demon Continent, and set up a trading company. Thanks to Seras' sailing skills forged in her pirate-hunting days and Dan's knowledge of language, connections, and intermediaries built with his sociable attitude, the company soon reaped huge profits. What earned them a particularly large amount of profit was hiring Dwarves to process raw gemstones, gold, and silver in the Demon Continent and exporting them. The company handled everything from mining the raw materials, processing, and transportation. To that extent, it was possible for them to establish a system that can achieve high quality, implement designs that appeal to customers, and respond to orders no matter how small. Thanks to that they had a good reputation with their customers and orders kept coming in. The people from the other Demon races tried to copy Dan, but they couldn't do what he did, and caused cultural friction with the Dwarves. They also didn't have connections to the upper crust of the Fairy Human continent like Dan did. Thus they couldn't sell the goods even if they could make them. If that was the case, then it didn't matter how much they could produce. That way, contrary to other people's struggles, Dan's business kept on growing rapidly. Because there were no countries in the Demon Continent, the title of Count Dan Gate Vlad "Count" was given to him by a small Fairy Human Continent country together with a plot of land for his services there. The land is currently under the management of Dan's acquaintance. The two became all but retired. The business was mostly left to their subordinates, and they only came in to check every now and again. With there free time, Seras would throw tea parties, assembling noble wives in similar situations for all kinds of gatherings. She was a person with such tastes. Dan would be busy, earnestly training. Generally speaking, he seemed to like building his muscles. Also, Dan and Seras would go on trips with just the two of them several times a month. They looked to be intimate, cuddly trips, not unlike newlyweds. It was everyone's ideal slow life. However, there were those who were jealous of Dan's success and graceful days, they were the main family's eldest and second sons, in other words, Dan's older brothers. The main family was an ancient house, they had land, and generally they were also considered the upper crust of society. But the sum total of their assets were totally dwarfed by Dan's. It seemed that at any rate, they couldn't stand it. Once, Dan's brothers, came up with a suitable excuse, and started a war with him. The enemy was from the vampire clan's main house, numbering 1000. This includes 50 magicians. On the other hand, the Vlad house's fighting force, including Dan and Seras, came to under 50 people if you take them together. But it ended in the Vlad house's complete victory. The Vlad house's allies were Seras' former subordinates and Dan's adventurer colleagues who were indebted to him. They were heads and shoulders above the main vampire house's subordinates in terms of battle experience and loyalty. And the most critical thing of all was Dan himself. During the time of the war, Dan trampled down the main vampire house's subordinates, bathed in all kinds of magic, without even getting a single injury. Yet despite this, there was not a single casualty. It was something he could do precisely because he had overwhelming difference in power. His brothers immediately apologized for causing a war out of their own accord. Dan just laughed and forgave them. Furthermore Dan didn't demand money or anything besides an apology out of them, for one reason, "It was fun to have something make my muscles shake again after a long time! But I couldn't give my muscles the joy of exercise unless you had a little more spine! Hahahahaha!" Master was willing to forgive and forget in good faith, but the eldest and second brothers still held a grudge from this war. It was rumored that they were restrained from asking for a rematch by the people around them. =Story= After Gigi stabbed Seras with a silver knife, and used its toxicity to force the Dan to surrender. Furthermore, he had, at some point, replaced our stock of anti-silver drugs with imitations using his authority as the head guard. With only the enemy in possession of anti-silver drugs, the Dan, to save Seras, put on a magic prevention choker and surrendered. The main family took custody of them and marched towards the castle to capture Chrisse. After Dan was captured, they put on a magic prevention collar to seal his magic and sold him as a slave, to another continent. =Abilities= He possessed a large amount of mana, so much that it would flow out of his body if he was careless, but he himself wasn't fairly skilled in either attack magic or support magic. For that reason the Dan was looked down upon by people around him at first. However, the Dan paid no heed, forging his body as a weapon in order to leave the Demon Continent, gaining abilities, and continuously practicing magic with enthusiasm. Thanks to that he gained an original means of attack and defence that does not rely on attack nor support magic. Using the magic power that flows out of his body for defense, and diverting it to attack. He could even project it a long way away. As a result, the Dan earned himself the title of an A-ranked mage. Dan's long arms and well developed, bulging muscles are a hindrance in close combat that is on the verge of touching each other, causing his movements to dull. Category:Characters Category:Vlad House Category:Male Characters